Three Wise Monkeys
by Krissey-da-Cougar
Summary: Sonic, Sonia and Manic have an arguement, a pretty mean one at that. June, their mother, stops the bickering when she teaches them a lesson. Back to its original state!


It was a beautiful day as June the Hedgehog washed the dishes in her sink. Her son, 5-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog, was busy watching his mother gently scrub the plates until they were sparkling clean. He was standing on a stool so he could see his mother place the plates in a dishwasher. June seemed to notice that Sonic was watching her, so she smiled and turned to him.

"Hello, Sonic, it's a beautiful day. Why don't you go outside and play with Manic and Sonia, your brother and sister?" June asked.

"I don't want to," Sonic replied.

June was confused. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because they won't listen to what I want to do!" Sonic said.

"What is it you want to do?" June wondered.

"I want to race, but they always say that I'll win because I'm too fast and that it's unfair," Sonic informed.

June smiled. She leaned over to her son and said, "Dear, they don't realize what a great gift you have."

"What should I do?" Sonic asked.

"I think you should go out and have fun with them and be more flexible," June suggested.

"But I have tried to be fair!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh? And what have they done in return?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing, they won't listen!" Sonic whined.

June cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Manic listens sometimes, but Sonia doesn't listen at all!" Sonic replied.

"Why don't you race with Manic?" June asked.

"I won't race with him because he doesn't look at me when I talk to him!!" Sonic informed.

"He doesn't?" June repeated.

"No, he just looks away! I don't get it!" Sonic complained.

Just then, the front door opened, and in came Manic and Sonia. From the look on their faces, June could tell that Manic and Sonia were mad at each other.

"Mom, Manic won't look at me when I talk to him!!!" 5-year-old Sonia complained.

"But she won't listen when I try to talk to her!!" Manic defended, not taking a single glance to Sonic, Sonia or June.

Sonic had immediately stopped talking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"One at a time, one at a time!" June commanded.

The two hedgehogs stopped their whining and Sonia looked at her mother. Manic's gaze never left the floor.

"Sonic, come here," June instructed, sitting down in front of her children.

The blue hedgehog did as told and came to stand beside his magenta hedgehog sister.

"Now, from what I see you three aren't getting along very well," the purple mother hedgehog observed.

"I see that," Manic said, still staring at the floor.

"Do you?" June asked.

"What?" Manic replied, still staring at the floor.

"Do you actually see the fighting between you three?" June wondered.

"Yes," Manic said.

"Then why aren't you looking at it right now?" June asked.

Manic didn't reply, just stared at the floor.

"Sonia, do you notice the bickering between you all?" June wondered, turning to her only daughter.

Sonia didn't answer.

"Sonic, how about you, do you know of all the fighting that's been going on?" June wondered.

"He hasn't been talking to us!!" Sonia claimed.

"But the question is: are you letting him talk?" June asked.

The magenta hedgehog shut her mouth and acted like she didn't hear her mother.

June took a deep breath before replying, "Have you three heard of the Three Wise Monkeys?"

"The what?" Manic asked, still gazing at the floor.

"The Three Wise Monkeys," June repeated.

"We aren't monkeys," Sonia said.

June laughed. "No you aren't, but you are children and need to hear a story."

"Tell that to Sonia," Manic replied.

Sonic smiled a little and looked at his mother. Sonia acted as if Manic didn't even make that comment and stared at her mother.

"Why doesn't Sonic tell a story?" Sonia asked.

Sonic gave Sonia a glare.

"Wish I could do that to Manic, but he wouldn't see," Sonia said, turning to the green hedgehog.

"He doesn't see anything," she continued.

"Why, I do too!" Manic shouted, still staring at the floor.

"Tell me Manic, what do you see?" Sonia tormented.

"I see a floor!" Manic commented.

Sonic didn't laugh and neither did Sonia. Sonia acted as if she didn't hear while Sonic acted as if he couldn't make a single sound.

"Do you want to know about the Three Wise Monkeys?" June asked.

"Why not? I don't see what good it will do, though," Manic said.

"Of course, Manic doesn't see anything," Sonia informed.

"Grr…." Manic growled.

"The Three Wise Monkeys," June started, silencing the three triplets, "is about three monkeys who thought they were very wise."

She took a breath before singing a song that continued the story, "_Three wise monkeys in a tree…" _June pointed to Sonia, "_One won't listen…" _ June pointed to Manic, _"One won't see…" _ June pointed to Sonic, _"One won't speak to you or me…" _ The mother hedgehog put her hands in her lap, _"Three wise monkeys in a tree." _

June leaned forward as she sang the ending, _"Please little monkeys…WISE UP!!!" _

She exclaimed the last part, surprising Sonic, Sonia and Manic so much that they lost balance and fell on their bums. June started laughing, and soon, Sonic, Sonia and Manic joined in.

"Are you going to say sorry for your 'wise' actions?" June asked.

Sonia nodded, actually listening, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Sonic said, now talking again.

They turned to Manic who was now looking at them with hazel eyes, "Me three."

"Now, are you willing to forgive each other?" June wondered.

"I'm willing to forgive them," Sonic claimed.

"Me too," Manic said proudly.

"I guess," Sonia replied.

"Then go outside and make true wise decisions," June instructed.

"Okay!" the triplets shouted in union before hustling out the front door.

The 'three little monkeys' from then on, always listened to each other, talked to one another, and looked at one another, for they knew that if they didn't, they would have to "wise up!!"

THE END


End file.
